Jar of Hearts
by vitruvian-woman
Summary: Three toms who happen to be jerks. Twelve heartbroken queens. ; Multi-chap songfic
1. The light in my eyes

**Yes, I'm back. I was so inspired by this song, I just had to write something about it. More chapters will follow, I'm hoping. :)**

**Song: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri (Just so you know I'm going to mangle the lyrics so this isn't really the order each line is in...)**

* * *

><p><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

Electra knew she was going to cry. It was a shame, too, because she looked terrible when she cried (once her mom had snapped a picture right as a bee decided to sting her). Her face got all scrunched up and snotty and it was a disgrace. That was a horrible feeling, too, knowing that she was going to cry. She wanted to look beautiful when Plato (she loved him!) broke up with her. She wanted to make him regret it the moment her said, "I'm sorry." The weird thing is, he never said it.

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

Etcetera felt like punching something. She was saving her money for a punching bag to hang in her room (she was quite adept at self-defense), but she didn't think that would be enough. She vaguely thought she should be sad, because, hello, her boyfriend is breaking up with her. She loved him more than anything (even more than velociraptors). But all she felt was anger. Angry at herself for not seeing the signs. Angry at Plato for leading her on. Angry at her friends for some reason, although she had no idea why.

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

Victoria was in shock. She thought she was safe from pain. Plato had made her feel safe, but now all he did was strip her of her own dignity. She knew, suddenly, that she would go back to her house; maybe get something to eat, like a peach (she _loved_ peaches) or whatever, before locking herself in her room, getting out the razor again (it had been three months of progress; three months of Plato), and making new cuts, this time where no one would notice.

_And tearing love apart_

Jemima was utterly crushed. She had finally became secure with him, finally been able to trust him. Finally been able to enjoy being with him, not just think back to what he did to her friends. And then he must have sensed it or something, because then he had to go break up with her. She remembered what Victoria had done when Plato broke up with her (remembered her thin white scars). She remembered what Etcetera had done when Plato broke up with her (remembered her mangled and bloody fists). She remembered what Electra had done when Plato broke up with her (remembered her red-rimmed eyes and salty cheeks).

_Who do you think you are?_


	2. Broke all your promises

**It's still alive, oui? -pokes-**

* * *

><p><em>You're gonna catch a cold<em>

Demeter had been broken before, and she didn't think she'd be able to stand it again. She was still getting over that one, too, when it had happened again. She could barely trust anyone anymore, and that made her sad (trust is one of the things she values a lot). But the time comes, eventually, like she knew it would (in the very back of her mind), when Alonzo comes to her to tell her they won't work anymore. She suspected he was using her.

_From the ice inside your soul_

Bombalurina was pretty, and she knew it. She also knew many toms who liked to use her as a daydream (some even tried to get her digits, which usually didn't happen). In fact, she knew most things about the junkyard. For instance, she knew that Pouncival was in love with his own sister. She knew that a certain someone thought she wouldn't be caught cheating on her boyfriend, and Tugger thought so too. She knew, unfortunately, that a certain someone's boyfriend _did_ know about her and Tugger (but it was okay because he was involved with someone else too). She also knew that Alonzo was going to break up with her. He thought she was a whore.

_So don't come back for me_

Cassandra usually tried to stay away from relationships. They usually ended badly, and that didn't really help her self-esteem or anything (she had quite low self-esteem). But this one was different, because he was so charming, so sweet to her (and plus they looked _damn_ good together). She had a half-hearted thought one day that she wanted to marry him. Then the next day he came to her with a hard look in his eyes that she couldn't ignore. So then she knew that she must have been a joke to him.

_Who do you think you are?_

Exotica is usually a 'fraidy-cat. She doesn't like physical contact, she shies away from large crowds, and she doesn't get out much (romance novels and dark chocolate? Yes.) But when she meets him at the supermarket, she can't help but fall in love. They go on dates, hold hands and even cuddled that one time (no, she _didn't_ like it. She didn't!) What she doesn't know is that he dated three other queens she knew, but then dumped them at the worst possible time. And he's about to do it again.

_I've learned to live half-alive._


	3. The first time that we kissed

**Finally! Finished! It feels nice to do a multichap once in a while~ but each entry is shorter, so that's a bitch.**

**And in this fic, Sillabub is different that Jemima. She's older, and she's tan instead of black and red.**

* * *

><p><em>No, I can't take one more step towards you<em>

Rumpleteazer had been in disbelief when he said he lost interest. They'd been together for as long as she could remember… in fact, some said they looked like siblings (they weren't - if they were, she would have never dated him) and sometimes they acted like it, since they grew up next door. She had wanted to break into someone's house or something, just to get away from his lying, dirty face (they'd done that before, even stolen something. The guilt had eaten her for days). How could he have lost interest? He must have been lying. He must have been embarrassed, he must have been teasing, he must have been drunk, he must have been high. Mungojerrie _must_ have been lying.

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

Griddlebone knew she couldn't have kept him for long. She was at least three years older than Mungojerrie, and she wasn't getting any younger. But that didn't take away the pain that came when he told her to move on (at least he didn't cheat on her – or did he? Probably). She started to cry, careful, delicate tears, but when he left they turned to racking, horrible sobs, so she went down to the Thames to cry or whatever in the polluted water (that always made her feel better, it reminded her of Growltiger) but she just ended up sitting in an ally. Then she went back to her apartment, threw all traces of him out and put on a mask of makeup before falling asleep in it. When she woke up, there were tear tracks in it.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

Tantomile felt kind of like she should be sad. Mungojerrie, really the only tom she had ever dated, was leaving her for a younger queen (what a douche, right?), and she knew that if she cried or something he would pity her. But she didn't feel like crying, she felt kind of like she was missing something, or that she was empty, and she didn't know what would fill the gap. After telling Coricopat, she realized that (now ex) boyfriend had been so mean to her, insulting her and talking about other queens, that she forgot how to cry or show any emotion. That made her really sad, except Coricopat didn't notice.

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Sillabub was so in love with Mungojerrie that she automatically ignored anything he did that was negative. She looked past his thievery (he used to do it with another queen, but she didn't know if he still did), his insults to almost everyone, all the other queens he looked at, and even when he broke up with her, she ignored it and called him 'such a jokester'. It was after he hit her that she realized that he was indeed a very, very bad person (he was a criminal!). She was appalled at herself for even liking him, but then she remembered that she liked and image of him that her mind made for herself.

_And now you want me one more time._


End file.
